<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like Magic (i get everything i want cause i attract it) by MayGlenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585574">Just Like Magic (i get everything i want cause i attract it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn'>MayGlenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Picnics, The only Mature part of this fic is the Nude Lounging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hot. </p>
<p>Too hot, Trevor decided, for sitting in the sun. </p>
<p>The only saving grace was sitting next to the blood sucker, whose skin was perpetually cool to the touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like Magic (i get everything i want cause i attract it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too hot, Trevor decided, for sitting in the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only saving grace was sitting next to the blood sucker, whose skin was perpetually cool to the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other saving grace was that they were all three of them naked, laying on a blanket in the grass, soaking up the late summer rays. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula’s castle and the Belmont estate were well situated, almost idyllic, especially after they had reunited, and the Council of Sisters had been taken care of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough sun for me,” Alucard said, getting up, pushing Trevor and Sypha off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back! I’ll die of heat stroke if you leave!” Trevor complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As someone who could actually die from too much sun exposure, I take offense to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you big babies,” Sypha said, picking up the blanket and dumping Trevor out on the grass. “Let’s move into the shade. And if you don’t behave…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Sypha tossed a handful of air into the sky, and what came down were small pellets of ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeeow!” Trevor cried, as the ice touched his bare skin in a few sensitive places. He liked it when she hurt him, but he liked to know when it was coming. Alucard also made an undignified sound, at which Sypha and Trevor both laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, too hot, too cold? All you do is complain—ah!” It was Sypha’s turn to yelp as Trevor grabbed her around the middle and kissed her before stealing the blanket and laying it out in a patch of shade, closer to the brook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could cool our drinks off,” Alucard suggested. “Rather than sprinkling the earth with hail.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I could do that!” Sypha said, cheerfully chilling the wine. “I’m good at ice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you can ruin a perfectly good day with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hailstorm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but when it’s miserable and raining out, you can’t protect us from the weather?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call that a hail </span>
  <em>
    <span>storm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Belmont.” Alucard rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right! </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a—” Sypha raised both hands, but Alucard and Trevor both grabbed her wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need a demonstration, thank you. Or I’d prefer to be clothed if you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babies</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eighteenth in the February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt was "hail."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>